A-Z Smut: NaLu
by Don't Touch Me I'm Feeling
Summary: Re-learning the alphabet the wrong way. C - Control. (Rated M for nothing but smut.)
1. Chapter 1: A

_**A - After Everything**_

* * *

He wanted to do it after everything.

They could finish eating dinner, and he'd want to go at it. They would finish a movie, and he would start teasing her. They could just return from an important meeting for something, and he'd already have a hard on.

It was strange, but Lucy didn't complain about it 99.8% of the time. Because honestly, she liked it.

She liked that she could tempt him so much, that he couldn't hold back. She liked that she made him feel complete. She liked that her body satisfied him, and that even though they did it so much, he hadn't grown tired of her.

She like that she drove him crazy.

Even now, as he palmed her breasts and sucked a nipple into his mouth, her hands gripping his hair as she bounced up and down, up and down on his length, she liked that he was so desperate to get more of her. So much more than she could give, but kept trying to. She liked that he couldn't control himself around her, as was proven by the fact that they were currently in a car parked on the side of the street.

She liked that he needed her as much as she needed him.

Lucy ground her hips against his own, and Natsu groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist and trapping her within the cage of his arms. His onyx eyes peered up at her from between her breasts, lust and hunger burning in his irises, and Lucy was enraptured. She cupped his cheeks and kept his head straight, staring deep into his eyes as she rode him.

Even after they had just fought, a messy, stupid argument on both of their parts, they were still tender with each other. They still made love like they always had, because sex was for the people comfortable with other and fucking was for strangers. Even after they had avoided each other for a while, they still found each other during their coupling.

And Lucy was happy.

As Natsu's hands ran up her sides, gliding along her curves like a train to a track, she could see the apology in his eyes, the sincerity. And she made sure that she could see the same in her own. His warm hands came up to entwine with her own, and he grinned, his hips bucking up to meet her own and making her cry out in pleasure.

And even after everything, he could still make her go wild as well.

* * *

1\. A short, light lemon to get it started. Like dipping your toes in the pool before you dive in.

2\. Didn't want to make it too strong 'cause I didn't want to scare anyone off.

3\. I've seen A to Z's everywhere, and I thought about writing one, but it's already been done and I hate doing things that people have already done. (See bio for info on Fantasies because this is basically replacing it.) But I haven't seen someone do a full on Smut A-Z. If it's been done before, please let me know because I don't want a repeat of Fantasies or I may just give up writing.

4\. Well maybe not give up, but probably take a ten year hiatus.

5\. I hate feet. So much. And I don't own FT. This applies for the whole story because I always forget to put it there.


	2. Chapter 2: B

_**B - Behind**_

* * *

There was a saying he had heard once before. 'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.' And that applied to Natsu.

He was, unashamedly, a backside man.

Now when he said backside man, he meant the whole of her backside body, not just the ass (but he had to admit, he loved that a lot). He loved the way her hair would fall down her back like a waterfall, or just barely kiss her neck. He loved looking at her nape. He loved how her back looked, all curves and pale skin. He loved how her hips looked when she walked, unconsciously swinging her hips. He liked seeing the meat of her rear bunch up against her thighs when she moved and watching her calves flex-

Ugh, so _good_!

Natsu loved backsides, Lucy's especially.

So when she whirled around away from him, her hair twirling in an arc around her shoulders, and crossed her arms, giving him a full view of her back, Natsu couldn't help letting out a soft groan.

He didn't know there were such things as back fetishes. He knew now, and he had one. Who would've thought?

"You're always doing that!" she snapped. Doing what exactly? Admiring her backside? Yeah, he did that a lot. "You're always ignoring me!"

Oh! He was ignoring her! Well yeah, he did that a lot too. Only because she had such a great behind.

"You're doing it now!"

"Doing what?"

And that was why she was always frustrated with him.

But Natsu couldn't help it! He loved his girlfriend, both as a friend and a lover, and lover-Natsu's fascination with her body somewhat outweighed lover-Natsu's ability to pay attention to her. Friend-Natsu always listened, but friend-Natsu couldn't do that when she was sitting naked on his bed with her back turned to him. It was kind of hard to discuss her feelings on a serious subjects when the hickeys were so damn red-

"Pay attention!"

He would do no such thing!

"Come on, Lucy," Natsu whined, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. She didn't melt in his hold, but she didn't resist either. "You know I can't listen when you look like that." Not that he could listen normally but shush.

"Oh? And what do I look like?" Natsu could hear the irritation in her voice, and he inwardly groaned. Great, now she was closed off. He rubbed his rough hands up and down her arms, trying to get her relax. She didn't.

"You look all...sexed-up," he blurted, for lack of a better term, and he could see the flush crawling up the back of her neck-

Hm...maybe he could work with irritated Lucy.

"I do not-"

"You look like you just got thoroughly and satisfyingly fucked," he said, grinning and dropping a kiss onto her head. She shifted and pressed her back against his chest, right where he wanted her. Natsu wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and kept the other around her waist, letting his fingers tickle her hip. She jerked, and he chuckled. "Your skin is just smooth and pale, so I can see the hickeys clearly. And Lucy, there's a lot of hickeys."

"Gee, I wonder where they came from, she muttered wryly, and Natsu dropped his hand to her thigh, kneading the skin there. He felt her shudder and he dipped his head to her ear.

"I wonder too. I don't think it was me. Maybe I should...cover those marks with ones of my own." And because he just loved the back of her neck, the salmon-haired man plopped a wet kiss over one of the previous bruises littering the skin.

Lucy tried to wriggle out of grasp. "Oh no! I see what you're trying to do! You're trying to make me forget that I'm mad at you!"

"Is it working?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's keep going!"

And he threw her on her stomach playfully, leaving her naked backside on full display.

There would never be a time where he didn't look at the rear of her and not be turned on. Smooth skin stretched from top to bottom, the dimples and occasional freckle on her back, the cellulites and stretch marks decorating her thighs, it was all so normal that he couldn't help the raging hard-on that he was about to get-

Scratch that. That he _already_ got.

The back fetish was strong in this one.

Lucy shifted with a slight whine, but Natsu stopped her with a hand on her spine. Slowly, he trailed his hand up and down the bones. He could feel her shudder, and could see the goosebumps rise on her skin.

Once he got to her rear, he squeezed the plump skin with both hands, loving the way the overflowed from the crevices of his fingers. Lucy moaned softly when he lowered himself to lay against her, his naked body pressed from top to bottom against her own. Her skin was hot, flushed and he loved it.

He loved that he could make her get all hot and bothered with just a little touching. He was good like that.

"You know Lucy," Natsu started, grinding his body against her back, making the blonde keen highly, "I really like your back." He kissed her softly on her shoulder before opening his mouth and sucking the skin there. He could taste the sweat from their last tumble, and though it made his tastebuds rebel, he couldn't help but find it erotic when her back arched, pressing her ass against his groin just so and spreading her legs just enough for him to fall between. He took that opportunity to kiss his way down her spine and down to where he was needed most.

She was practically quivering with anticipation, and Natsu lifted her hips higher so she was on her knees in front of his face, baring her most sacred place (which had been defiled. Many times. By one man. Him) for him to see.

God, but he loved seeing her like this.

He knew that she was sensitive, but it never ceased to amaze him how wet she could get with just a little kissing. She wasn't necessarily dripping, but he could see the light sheen of her juices coating her lower lips.

Well, when she was looking like that, he _had_ to have a taste.

Lucy squeaked when his tongue flicked out and dragged oh so slowly along her slit. She tasted of woman, musky and slightly salty, but of pure woman. It was good, and he dove right in.

He would've taken his time with it, but with her all spread out and ready for him, it was hard to keep his cool. So he went to town on her, wrapping his lips around the little bundle of nerves that made her go crazy. Her body jerked, her thighs jiggling slightly with the movement, and Natsu eyes fixated of the skin. His tongue fluttered the nub, then circled around, then sucked. Lucy bucked, her small hands fisting into the sheets, and he gave her rear a little slap, making her cry out.

She always did like a little roughness here and there.

Natsu's hands gripped her ass as he speared his tongue in out of her core, groaning at the feel of her around the muscle. She was still so tight, even after so many bouts of lovemaking.

Mavis, she was so wonderful.

Her hands clutched at the pillow as her body arched and jerked when she came. No! She was ending it too soon! Natsu quickly shoved two fingers into her entrance, pumping fast and hard, smirking as she clenched around his digits. That's it. Ride it out. And ride it out she did.

She didn't relax until a full seven seconds later, her body going limp underneath his ministrations. She didn't collapse forward, only leaning slightly to the side as she tried to catch her breath, and Natsu felt a swelling of male pride at the sight.

Because from behind, he could clearly see how weak her body would get right after.

"You still mad at me?" he asked as he crawled up to wrap an arm around her waist, supporting her. "Am I still ignoring you?"

"Yes," she answered, propping herself up one hand and reaching the other one up and back to stroke his face affectionately. "I told you not to distract me. And what did you do?"

"Distract you?"

"Yes!"

"Then let's distract you more!"

"Na- _AH!_ "

Her words ended off in a cry when he lined himself up and thrust into her in one smooth movement. Natsu grit his teeth and pushed himself fully inside, hip to hip. Lucy gripped his hair and let out a shaky breath. "Distracted?" he asked huskily.

Her only response was a moan, and Natsu took that as his cue to keep going.

But first...

Natsu leaned back, giving him a clear view of the woman shuddering before him. All stretched out, her back on display, her hair falling over her shoulders-

Natsu gave a sharp thrust.

Her body rocked forward, and she cried out. Natsu hissed when she gripped him tighter, and the sight of her backside was so fantastic.

He couldn't take being slow. There were times and places for that, and it wasn't here or now. So, once again, he went to town.

He hammered into her, his pace quick and deep and just the right kind of rough. His shaft stroked her walls in just the right way, and Natsu could tell she was feeling good, feeling amazing, if the volume of her screeching was any indication. The frequency was high enough to shatter windows, and normally, Natsu would cover his ears. But now, at this moment, it was spurring him forward.

She was drenching him and the sheets, her essence creeping down her thighs. He could hear the slick sounds of their coupling, combined with her moans, combined with the headboard smacking the wall.

Combined with that back shot...

Natsu felt himself getting closer to finishing as he speared into her. He would't be the first though, because he was never the first. He couldn't distract her if she wasn't just a pile of flesh and skin.

He ran his hand up his back and spiraled it around her ribs to grasp at the heavy breast swinging back and forth. His other hand snaked down to fiddle with the little bundle of nerves between her legs, firmly pressing his chest against her back while he rocked with her. Lucy turned her head and latched her mouth the his when he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu grunted, grounding his hips against her. Lucy let out a keening cry and threw her head back. "I need you come for me."

"N-Natsu..." she whined when he pinched her nub. He could feel her pushing her back against him, arching and jerking from the pressure on her overstimulated clit. He didn't let up though. "I-I-"

"Come on, just let go."

And she did. She shattered in his arms with body jerking shudders, clenching around him like a vice grip that had Natsu hissing and spilling himself before he could fully comprehend it. It was like a punch to the gut, and he bowed over her as he shot his seed inside of her. Lucy moaned and collapsed and forward and Natsu followed her, landing on top of her with his full weight and not even bothering to mask it.

How could he? He was heavy and he couldn't really move right now. But he could sass...

"Distracted?" he grinned.

He heard Lucy chuckle and hide her face in the pillow.

"Always."

* * *

1\. Have a feeling this could've been better, but I want to move on.

2\. Hey guys look! Heavier smut! Scared yet?

3\. To **Rando23** : I didn't get a message on tumblr...I would've responded if I had. And Imma need you to hush. Your request did not get the story cancelled. It's all my fault because I hadn't seen the story prior to writing it. Therefore, I'm ignoring your crazy rambling.

4\. MY ARMS ARE SORE. I HATE ARM DAY.

5\. So...the letter C. There's a looooot of places I can go with this...


	3. Chapter 3: C

**_C - Control_**

* * *

They lacked control when it came to having sex. It didn't matter what they were doing – they could literally be talking about politics – and bam, they were naked in the bedroom.

It was weird they never had control when they were around each other.

It could start off with a simple brush of the hands against each other, and they could be sucking faces the next moment. Lucy would be reading and Natsu would suddenly tickle her feet, then they would be rutting like bunnies. After a job, when they would be all grimy and nasty and stuff, Lucy could just look at him, seeing him all out of breath and bruised with that triumphant grin on his face that showed his fangs, and she would just picture how often those pointed teeth would scrape across her neck, breasts stomach-

Mm.

Control.

They lacked it.

And it was ironic how she was thinking about it even as he was pounding into her, making her scream his name at a frequency that only a dog could hear.

Once again, it started because of something small. She was sitting in his lap as he played with her hair. He had scratched a certain spot that felt so good, it made her moan aloud. His eyes flashed, she had grinned pulled his hand to her mouth to kiss his palm, then placed it on her chest so he could feel her heartbeat, trying to convey how happy he made her.

He squeezed her breast.

And it escalated from there.

" _Ah!_ " Lucy cried when he lifted her hips a little, angled his body just so, and hit a spot only she knew how to find. "Natsu!"

Oh how she hated the smug grin he wore when he knew he found the spot. She hated and loved it at the same time.

"You like that?" Natsu asked, his voice husky as he ground himself into her, brushing her clit and making her gasp and arch her back. Lucy clawed at his shoulders, making him hiss in pleasure and reward her with a sharp thrust that sent her mind reeling. "Of course you do."

"Don't get smug, you jerk," she breathed, pulling him towards her and sealing their lips in a hot kiss. She wasted no time in opening her mouth, letting his tongue battle with hers in a fierce match that made her lightheaded. His hand reached down to cup her ass as he pushed into her at a speed he only achieved when he was trying to eek pleasure from her body quickly.

Or when he lost control.

Which was most of the time.

But she liked it, so she didn't care.

Much.

Lucy's arms snaked around his neck when they pulled apart, keeping him close so she could stare into Natsu's eyes while their sweaty foreheads touched. His other arm wrapped around her waist and up, clutching at her opposite shoulder and lifting her just enough so she was sitting in his lap and making him go so, so, so deliciously deep.

She let out a long moan, crossing her ankles behind his back and grinding herself on his length, and he clutched at her like a lifeline. Again, and again, and again, her inner walls tightening around his girth as she approached her climax.

When he was like this, almost feral in his passion, she couldn't help but like it. Though he was rough and left plenty of embarrassing bruises, she loved when he lost control. When she lost control. When _they_ lost control together.

It was messy, sweaty, very loud, and quick, but it was always the most passionate.

Other people's version of making love was tender and slow, taking the time to explore each other's body thoroughly. Their version of making love was wild, hot sex, because that was when they showed their true selves, their wild sides that no one saw.

And as Natsu bit her neck harshly, and as Lucy pulled at his hair and swiveled her hips, their orgasms hitting them like a bag of bricks and leaving them panting in each other's arms, riding the post-climax high, Lucy couldn't help but think that she liked that they lacked control. Control around each other, and control during sex was a bit over-rated.

Because if they had that control, she would've never seen the true side of Natsu.

Turned out he was exactly the same, both wild and passionate.

* * *

1\. I know what you're thinking. "Bonnie, what the hell? Not only did you take so long to get this out, but it's also very short and hardly has smut in it! What's wrong with you?! I hate you!"

2\. What? You're not thinking that? Sorry, I was thinking that myself.

3\. True I did take my sweet ass time. And it's short, and I'm sorry. But I seriously had no time at all to get this out. Work has been unrelenting and I haven't had a day off in a long time, and college is also taking up a lot of time as well. I literally just typed this up because I had to get out _something_. I felt really bad about not updating for a while, and I really want to move along this dirty alphabet.

4\. So here's something before I head off to work _again_. I hope it's sufficient enough.

5\. Bright side? D is already done. That one is more sexual tension than smut really.

6\. Goddamn I'm hungry.


End file.
